Something Magical This Way Comes
by SocialGraceful
Summary: Hermione's parents were left in the Australian outback without memories of their former lives or daughter. Combine this with the fact that they always wanted a child and you'll have a nice surprise for Hermione. Follow up to my other short stories.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday and Crookshanks was spending his time chasing an unlucky moth that had flown into Hermione's flat. Hermione was busy brushing her hair, something that she most of the time on two occasions, leaving to go to work and to go to her parents. It was the latter that was going to take up tonight's activities. The combing and dress was to convince her parents that things were going well with her living on her own. Which unlike with the majority of recently liberated youths, it was. Being one third of the saving force of the world does have its perks.

She just had to wait for...

The crack that sounded was immediately followed by a loud whoop and sigh as Ron and Harry apparated in her bathroom. Harry and Ron walked into the room, Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said and hugged her.

"Harry, good to see you, how go things over at Grimauld Place?" Hermione said.

"Kreacher and I continue our epic battle against the cobwebs. I think the spiders are planning a large offensive on the living room but other than I think it's going well," Harry said.

"How was work today, Ron?" Hermione asked after kissing him hello.

"It was okay, how come you don't have a nickname for me? Most people come up for nicknames for their significant others," Ron complained.

"Oh, you mean like Ronnie-"

"Okay, you can stop right there."

"So, what do you think your parents want?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, they just said that they had something important to tell me," Hermione said.

"I wonder what it could be..."

"Will be home in time to watch Doctor Who?" Ron asked.

Hermione had found that Ron had eventually taken to electronics, especially since one night when they had watched Doctor Who. It had become their regular Friday night activity. Slightly boring but boredom is a much wanted state of being for people who have had far too much excitement in their lives.

"Yes, I set the TV to record," Hermione said.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Ron said.

The three of them turned on the spot and soon found themselves in the back alley near the flat of Hermione's parents. They walked to the front door and knocked loudly. Mrs. Granger answered.

"Hello, darling, Ron, Harry, it's good to see you two again," she said.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Granger," Harry said.

"Hi," Ron said.

They walked in and soon were all sitting around the table. The conversation took the turn that it most often did when the five of them were gathered together. The Grangers wanted to know whether not Hermione was doing okay. They still didn't understand why she wanted her own apartment but were happy that she was happy. They talked about how they were being approached by strangers in strange clothes thanking them for their daughter's actions in the war. They wondered if Hermione would tell them about what exactly happened during that time. She still told them that they wouldn't want to hear about what happened.

Finally after dinner, when they were sitting around and getting tired, the Grangers looked at one another.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, mom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I guess there's no real point in waiting anymore," Mrs. Granger said and put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Hermione, the thing is when you put that spell on us... you made us forget about everything."

"Yes, I remember, it was really hard to do that."

"We forgot about you and everything that had happened in our former lives."

"Where are you going with this mom, did I forget to return one of your memories?"

"No... they're all back and there's a new memory as well."

"What?"

"The thing is... your father and I we retained our want of children even when our memories were gone."

"You're not saying..."

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then between Hermione and Mrs. Granger.

"What?" Hermione said after a while. "What? What!?"

"Um, congratulations?" Ron said.

"Thank you," Mr. Granger said.

"I do hope you understand, Hermione."

"I... what... I... wha," Hermione stuttered.

"I don't think I've ever seen her speechless before," Harry said.

"I understand... it's great... I mean... how far along are you, mom?" Hermione said.

"About four months," Mrs. Granger said.

"Four months... wow... so, do you know what it is yet?"

"It's a girl."

"I'll have a little sister. Look at that. Wow, I think, I think I need to go lie down."

"Um... okay."

Hermione stood up from the table and turned on the spot, disappearing with a crack.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then got up as well.

"Let's just get going too, shall we, make sure she's okay," Ron said.

"It was a lovely evening," Harry said. "Thank you."

The two of them got up and disapparated as well.

"I think that went better than could be expected," Mr. Granger said.

"Could you close that window, dear, I'm getting quite the draft," Mrs. Granger asked.

"Of course."

He turned towards the window to see that it was already closed.

"That's odd," he said.

Two cloaked figures stood on the roof rolling up a pair of extendable ears.

"So, a new baby is on its way," one of them said.

"Yes, quite the happy occasion," the other said.

"But such things can happen to those children."

"Yes! Who knows what'll happen."

"Why don't we make sure something happens."

"Yes, yes, in the glow of the newborn baby's mother."

"Wonderful."

"All hail, Lord Voldemort!" they said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Magical This Way Comes

Hermione was rubbing her temples when the two cracks announced the arrival of Ron and Harry.

"Get out," she said.

"Alright then," Ron said.

"Right, we'll be leaving," Harry said.

"Not you, Harry, just Ron," Hermione said.

"Dammit," Harry said.

"Good luck," Ron said quietly to Harry and then to Hermione. "I'll be back in a little while."

There was a crack and he disappeared. Harry came around the couch and sat down next to Hermione. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Hermione but he just wasn't good at this stuff. He wondered why he was chosen over her boyfriend to comfort her. He put his arm around her.

"So, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's just weird, I wasn't really prepared for it," Hermione said. "I guess I kind of thought that they were done y'know."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you can't be that naive."

"I guess it's because you never knew your parents but there's certain things you don't want to think about them doing."

"Ah, okay, I can understand that."

"And I just... I was so used to being the center of my parent's world... and I don't know I guess I'm being a little childish. They're going to need my support and... I don't know."

"Things aren't going to change just because you have a new little brother or sister. Things are going to be fun and besides, the kid's going to most likely be a witch or wizard, so you can take them to their first day on the Hogwarts Express, show them the ropes and as an added bonus to the kid, they'll be able to know that the world they live in is safe because you made it that way. Can't get any better than that, can it?"

"Yeah, remember how all those kids were really jealous of you growing up, when you were the great hero of the first war?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Okay, but are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Why did you want me to stay behind and not Ron?"

"Because Ron, bless his heart doesn't quite understand things the way you do."

"He's getting better at it."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm going to get going, I need to get to cleaning before the spiders overtake everything. Besides, I want to stop on the way home and get Kreacher some ice cream on the way home."

"Really?"

"He likes it and I don't ever want to be like Lucius Malfoy."

"You could set him free."

"He doesn't want to be anywhere else except that house for the rest of his life and be my servant for whatever reason. It used to be that I could have done without him, but I think if he was to leave I would be pretty upset about the whole thing."

"That's nice of you."

There was a crack and Ron reappeared holding an ice cream in each hand and a smile on his face.

"Are you guys done?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ron," Harry said.

"Bye."

Harry waved and there was a crack as he disappeared.

"You okay?" Ron said handing her a cone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll call my mom tomorrow and we'll settle things," Hermione said taking it with a smile.

"Doctor Who?"

"Sure."

It was two weeks later and Harry was sitting at a cafe in London wondering what was going on and thinking about how he knew that he would be late. As he began to get even more annoyed, he saw his partner for lunch come in.

"Harry," Draco said.

"Draco," Harry replied.

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Draco looked him over and sighed.

"I want to extend my congratulations to your friend, Granger and her parents," Draco said.

Harry sat back in his chair.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Because the Death Eaters know about it," Draco replied.

"How do they know about it?"

"Did you really think that killing the Dark Lord would really lead to peace? Really? The true believers are still out there and while I'm trying my best to help the Ministry capture them, they are as slippery as wizards are. The problem is that they want you and your friends dead. But first they want to make you suffer."

"So, they're going to kill Hermione's mom?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you helping with this?"

"I went along with Voldemort because of my parents and because he was going to murder me if I didn't. I don't want to see an innocent woman and especially a baby killed in his name. So, I wanted you to know what was going on."

"You're the one heading up the investigation?"

"Yeah, do you want in."

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell Granger?"

"Yeah."

"Good, the ginge can make sure that she's safe."

"She can handle herself and I would prefer it if you didn't call Ron ginge."

"This is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Something Magical This Way Comes

"Why do you people have to make everything in some kind of disgusting location?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand down the dark sewer tunnel.

"Well, we used to meet in my father's mansion until you brought the law down on us," Draco said.

"Oh god what is that?"

"I would suggest you don't let you mind wander too far on this Potter."

"Never mind, I'm not asking any more questions."

"So, Potter, how's your life? How's the ginger?"

"Would you please stop referring to any redheaded person you meet as gingers."

"But they are gingers."

"You really are just a simple creature."

"Well, isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Oh, I'm not simple!"

"Right... in our fifth year you couldn't grasp the idea that, 'hey, Umbridge keeps throwing me in detention because I keep yelling about her stupid little comments that I know aren't true'. Did it ever occur to you to keep your mouth shut?"

"She wasn't telling the truth!"

"So? When did you ever tell the truth? On your way to saving the world, how many people did you lie to? Have you ever heard of the greater good, Potter?"

"Don't talk to me about the greater good, Malfoy, you were on the side of Voldemort."

"And I was mistaken, I was sixteen and I was scared. Are you really going to hold that against me?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then maybe my help isn't appreciated here, anymore."

Harry bit his lower lip.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said.

"Was that so hard, Potter?" Draco said.

"You're really trying to be a better person now aren't you?"

"I'm trying to be myself as opposed to what I was before. The way I was living before, it's not much fun, Potter. I'd like to be able to go into the street without getting spit on."

"I thought that you believed in Voldemort's message."

"I think that those who are muggle born are mudbloods but there is a long distance from my wanting to put them into camps or murder them or what have you. I was young and stupid, just like you're old and stupid now."

"Watch it."

"I'm joining the winning team, aren't I? I'm not going to be sorry about my beliefs, I'm just not going to act on them."

"Okay..."

"Now let's be quiet and hope they haven't apparated out of here."

"Hermione, can't we please, please, please go to St. Mungo's?" Ron begged as they helped Hermione's six month pregnant mother into the car.

"No, I don't trust any place that doesn't believe in stitches," Hermione said.

"But Muggle hospitals are so backwards, they don't know anything about medicine!"

"Excuse me, Ron?" Mrs. Granger said.

"No offense, ma'am," Ron said quickly.

"My full title is Dr. Granger and I trust Dr. Smith implicitly. His brother helped deliver Hermione."

"He was also my pediatrician before he vanished one day," Hermione said.

"Still..." Ron said. "I mean, I'm assuming that she'll come out a witch like Hermione, she would have to learn about our world eventually."

"Ron, your concern is truly appreciated but didn't you tell me, Hermione that the full name of that hospital is St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries?" Mr. Granger asked him.

"Yes..." Ron said.

"Well, it would seem that my wife doesn't have any magical maladies or injuries so there's no reason to go there. Besides, we don't know if our latest little one is going to be a witch. There certainly wasn't any evidence of it before we had Hermione. Secondly, Ron, we're going to raise her that even if she doesn't have any magical powers, she will at least not be afraid of witches and wizards seeing how the future might turn out. I mean, Hermione's grandchildren will have to deal with the magic world being a natural part of their lives won't they? Just think about how important building relations between the Muggle world and the magic world is going to be when they finally meet!"

There was a moment of silence as Ron took in what he was saying.

"Wait, what?" Ron said.

"I hadn't planned on telling him that, dad," Hermione said.

"Telling me what?"

"Based on my calculations and population growth, as long as wizards keep marrying and breeding the way they are now... in a few generations, the muggle world will have no other option than to recognize the wizarding world as being factual."

"You mean that our population will get so big that we'll be unable to be ignored?"

"Pretty much. Now, we're going to be late."

They entered the doctor's office on the first floor and saw a bored red headed girl sitting at the desk, looking bored. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"The doctor's office, I mean... Dr. Smith's office how can I help you? I'm sorry we're not taking any new patients. We're very backed up, straight through to Christmas, why don't you give me a call then, maybe I can help you then. You're bleeding, are ya? Why don't you call 999? Cheers, see you later," the receptionist said.

"Hello, Amy, good to see you again, is the doctor in?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Hello!" Dr. Smith said opening his door wide and walking out with a jubilant smile on his face.

Dr. Smith was all corduroy and khaki and long wavy dirty blonde hair. And one other feature that Ron couldn't get past.

"He's wearing a bow tie, have you ever seen a doctor wearing a bow tie?" Ron whispered.

"Drop it, the last one liked leather jackets, who cares, he's the best," Hermione said.

"Come in, come in, my favorite dentists, so fantastic to see you," he said issuing them into the room. "Now let's check on that danish we have in the oven."

The secretary came into the room, carrying a plate with cups of tea on it.

"I brought some tea and I thought that maybe our guests would like some buns with their tea, y'know some BUNS, doctor?" she said.

"Right, yes, thank you, but first let's check on that danish. If you would just lie back here and lift up your shirt, Mrs. Granger. Very good," Dr. Smith said.

He turned the screen that she could see it as he ran the instrument over her stomach.

"Everything's coming along perfectly fine," Dr. Smith said and his voice began to take on a much more reverential tone. "I think yes, at this point, we could tell the sex of the child. Would you like to know that?"

"Yes, please," Mrs. Granger said. "As long as it's alright with you honey."

"Sure, it will give us a head start on naming the little one," Mr. Granger said.

"As far as I can tell, you will have a lovely baby girl," Dr. Smith said. "Now, the rest of you! Into the waiting room, we have some private tests to take care of!"

While they were waiting, Hermione called Harry.

"Any luck?" she asked them.

"None whatsoever, they must have abandoned that place weeks ago," Harry said. "We'll fine them soon enough."

"I can't get into a shower soon enough," Draco said.

"Would you please be quiet for half a minute?"

"Thank Draco for his help in all of this," Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just do it. Put me on speaker phone, I want to hear you say it."

"Why are you torturing me like this?"

"I'm not torturing you, I'm trying to show my gratitude."

"Fine."

Harry hit the button.

"You say it," he said.

"Fine," Hermione crackled out of the phone. "Draco, thank you very much for helping us with this search."

Draco stared at the phone, his eyes going wide.

"Um, it's no problem... Hermione," he said.

"In fact, the baby shower will be in a few months would you and Pansy like to come to that?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have to come? Can't I send Pansy, I mean that's not necessarily something that men go to, do they?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice to offer. My mum would like you around for tea one of these days."

"That sounds lovely..."

"Thank you."

Harry hung up the phone.

"She's got her claws in you now, she won't take no for an answer much longer," Harry said.

"Great," Draco replied.

It was about thirty minutes later and Mrs. Granger emerged from the back room with Dr. Smith. He saw them off with a smile and a wave then walked back into his office.

"Ah, another happy patient," Dr. Smith said.

"Our only patient," his secretary said.

"Yes, but she is very important you see, or at least what she's carrying in her stomach is."

"Important to history and all that?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we getting involved?"

"We're not... I'm just making sure that everything's going to go right on the medical end. Everything else they'll have to take care of."

"They will though, won't they? I mean, it's history?"

"History for these nine months is very much in flux. It could change if someone were to push or pull on it. Kind of like an old ratty sweater, you don't have to pull the string but if someone does, bye bye sweater."

Meanwhile, a group of figures watched Harry and Draco from the rooftops.

"So, he has turned traitor against us, then we shall do him in turn," one of the figures said.

"All hail the dark lord!" they chanted to themselves.

The special guests will only appear briefly in one or two of the next chapters. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out who they are.


End file.
